


stupid jog

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Jogging, Wordcount: 100-500, glitra, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Nope, I’m not gonna go out jogging with you.” Catra said as her ears peaked backwards while her tail curled against her leg, showing dissatisfaction. “Not a chance in a million years.”
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	stupid jog

“Nope, I’m not gonna go out jogging with you.” Catra said as her ears peaked backwards while her tail curled against her leg, showing dissatisfaction. “Not a chance in a million years.”

Glimmer pouted her face as she walked closer to her girlfriend and patted her shoulder, hoping for a reaction. She really wanted a jogging partner, since it was boring to go for a run alone in the city. Catra also needed to get out more.

“Come on Catra, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know what planet you come from, but over here, jogging is not classified as fun, at least to me. I’m not willingly gonna put in a ridiculous workout outfit and then run around town looking like a sweaty idiot with AirPods in my ears. If I wanted to run, I’d go to a fucking gym.”

Her ears twitched, and she leaned backwards against the wall, not breaking eye contact with Glimmer, to show that she  _ definitely _ wouldn’t go out and jog with her. Not in a million years, never. She was never gonna sink that low, for pedestrians to look at her as she ran like an idiot.

“Please Catra, I’ll treat you for lunch later. We could get fish.”

“No.”

“And dessert.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll go on a stupid jog with you.”


End file.
